


The Occupational Hazards of Odin Dark (2)

by bravevesperian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: Having finally hit it off with Niles, Odin finally feels like he's on the way to being accepted by Leo.However-- he might be in a little over his head after he sees what Leo's really like with a few drinks in him and Niles there to egg him on.





	The Occupational Hazards of Odin Dark (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SensitiveCephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveCephalopod/gifts).



> Mostly smut with some feelings. A friend wanted power bottom Leo, and I got a little off track. This is also a bit of a sidestory/prelude for a longer fic I'm planning about how Niles and Odin learned to trust each other-- which I'll get around to when I have less massive editing to do on my novel <3

It wasn't often that the morale among the Nohrian forces allowed for something like drinks being passed around at castle Krakenburg. Among prince Leo's party, however, such merriment wasn't nearly as far removed. Ever since Niles and Odin had found a common ground, there had been nearly an unbearable amount of that. Leo wasn't used to the excitement, and certainly not to the attention. 

Leo knew that his siblings loved him, and that there was even some modicum of trust between them-- but their attention had always been deeply split. They all doted on Corrin and he didn't blame them. Corrin's plight definitely could pull a little pity out of even the coldest of hearts, save for maybe their father's. All of this had fostered in the youngest prince's heart was a hunger that rivaled that of the dark powers that orchestrated their world. 

That yawning abyss inside of him left behind by his late mother's tasteless posturing and attempts at power grabs, then widened further by his siblings favoritism aimed elsewhere had taught him to forget about decorum behind closed doors with glee. 

"Gods, look at him. What a sight, utterly glorious-- our prince of darkness!" 

It was hard to take Odin seriously at the best of times. In a moment like this, he seemed even more over the top than usual. The moment in question of course being one in which Leo was now laid out on the plush covers of his bed. A bit tipsy, he'd easily given in to Niles' usual teasing, and Odin had been left watching slack jawed as he worked his way out of his clothes. He'd watched as Niles helped their lord with his clothes, and proceeded to twist strands of silk rope around his wrists. Where had they even come from? It took Odin a moment to realize that he'd thought the ropes were part of the heavy brocaded fabric that decorated the bed's heavy canopy. 

For a while, he'd wondered if the poor thing had forgotten he was in the room. 

Even worse-- he wondered if his open staring would get him back on Niles' "people to kill" list. His fears seemed unfounded though, as Niles had stepped to the side, watching them with an expression that was almost gentle. It had been his comment about Leo's beauty that had spurred Odin to speak in the first place, and now he felt a bit trapped on the edge of wanting to act and wanting to avoid causing any trouble. 

"What are you waiting for, Odin?" Leo's voice shook him from his momentary reverie. His open mouth snapped shut with a click that startled him, and Odin took a half step forward, hand pressed against his face as it often was-- but rather than in a dramatic gesture, he was peeking between the gaps in his fingers. 

"Are you going to keep him waiting?" Niles asked under his breath.

At that, Odin pivoted, his jaw dropping again for a moment as he looked at Niles, then jammed a hand back through his messy hair.

"Okay, are you sure? Is this okay? Is this-- is it _alright_?" He stammered stupidly. 

"Yes, Odin." Niles said, sounding irritated. The annoyance made Odin hesitate yet again and he sighed and threw his hands up. "You're impossible. Now, what good retainer would turn away from a chance to serve his lord?" 

"Oh. _Oh_! Oh, I get it! I get it, yes--!" His expression lit up like it was his birthday and he had to struggle not to trip over himself on the way. 

Leo looked up at him as he approached, his eyes dark with lust as he squirmed playfully against the ropes binding his wrists. It was clear that something Odin hardly recognized had come over him, and in the moment he really was quite stricken by his beauty. 

He put out one hand, feather light as it brushed against the velvet soft warmth of Leo's inner thigh. Odin hardly noticed when Niles joined him on the bed, kneeling beside the prince as he brazenly unfastened the laces at the front of his trousers. Though Odin's heart was racing with want, with excitement-- he felt a fog of something akin to dread settle over him as Niles' presence reminded him of his position. 

Feather light his fingertips remained lightly against Leo's thigh, drawing goosebumps up from the porcelain softness. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude..." He said, trailing off.

It had already been addressed, but all that he had struggled with to be accepted by Leo remained haunting him on the peripheral. There was no irritation or hesitation when the prince wiggled his fingers at him, shaking his head. 

"No. We want you. It was cruel of me to ever make you think otherwise." Leo said warmly, and he was surprised to find that even Niles was reaching for him.

Gingerly, not unlike a frightened animal, Odin crawled closer, until he was straddling one of Leo's legs. It was the most humble and earnest either of them had ever seen Odin be without having been scolded. Even Niles might've agreed that there was something spiritual about the moment, surely to do with the dark magic in the blood they had mingled between them. 

Odin knew that Leo had been more than in his right to suspect him from the beginning. He didn't blame the emotionally guarded prince for putting him through the wringer, but maybe it had affected him a bit more than he'd realized at first. At some point, he'd started to really and genuinely desire Leo's approval, perhaps more than anything else.

He shuddered slightly as Niles' fingers plucked at the clasps on his cape, and then the belt at his waist. Almost simultaneously, he felt Leo's thigh come up to rub against him, and he closed his eyes for a moment, lost in everything that was happening around him. 

"Are you alright, Odin?" Niles asked, and he meant it.   
"Y-yeah! Alright, a d _ark ritual of loyalty between blood brothers_ \--" 

Leo suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, and Niles answered "Maybe.... less talking, _partner_." 

Leo's cheeks were pink, warmed from the drinks they'd shared at the table and the mirth he felt at finally feeling as though he could be vulnerable; offer all of his trust to the two men who would be bound to him until they died. That was the way of retainers and the Nohrian royal family, and he knew it wasn't taken lightly. He leaned up and looped his bound hands around Odin's neck, pressing their lips together.

At first, his breath hitched and he hardly reacted as though he were afraid that Leo might stop, but the nerves that had been present at first began to melt away along with what was left of his inhibitions. Niles ran his fingers through Leo's hair, a lazy smile on his lips. 

Leo's hunger was apparent, ravenous and unflinching. Perhaps there was something to be said for the nature of all of this; for Leo's insatiable nature, bolstered by childhood neglect and bolstered by the both violent and affectionate fucking that Niles had provided him with from the beginning. Though he wouldn't hear anything against the holy nature of their bond, the blood oath, their affinity for the darkness, shared without as much fanfare as Odin was so famous for. Yes, a holy act, he told himself as his tongue plumbed the depths of his newest retainer's slack-jawed mouth. 

Niles slid in behind Leo, and Odin found himself when the archer had lost his clothes-- he hadn't even noticed. The prince whimpered into Odin's mouth as Niles shifted and moved, and broke away to arch back and _moan_. Leo was so reserved usually that the sight was more than a little bit startling. 

Though he couldn't pull away very far, he found himself ogling the space between them and the sight of his lord's hard cock standing between those impossibly soft thighs he had gotten just the slightest feel of. Beyond that was Niles' skin like polished mahogany and Odin suddenly felt unwieldy and positively boring in comparison-- yes, even he, the heir of darkness, paled in comparison. 

"Odin, I want you, too," Leo purred, and he really was terribly kitten-like, or perhaps more like a lion sure of its next kill. 

"Gods," Odin said, trying not to yelp. 

He finished the job that Niles had started, squirming out of his tight leggings to position himself between both pairs of sprawled legs. At first he wasn't sure if he'd fit, and gods he was going to be punished for this somehow, wasn't he--? But the motion of Niles' slow, preparatory movements drew him into the slick heat he was seeking. For a moment he was slack against Leo's shoulder, and then he felt Niles nudging him. He raised his head to find himself locked in a fierce kiss that muffled his own sudden, ragged moans as Niles fucked into their prince. His movements coupled with the overwhelming tightness of it all nearly made him forget to move, and then Leo's heels were digging in against the small of his back, urging him-- begging for more. 

"More," Leo was panting, gasping as Niles raked his hands down his chest and sides. 

Odin, courage and confidence bolstered slightly, reached out and gripped Leo's slender waist. He rocked forward, his lip captured between his own teeth even as Niles continued to mouth at his jawline and neck, every thrust drawing a trembling gasp out of him 

"You like this don't you-- not such a goodie-goodie now, are you? Mm, I think puppies like you should be fucked as they deserve, Odin," Niles was muttering positively wickedly. 

Leo's expression turned mischievous, and it was clear that even though he was utterly revelling in the act of being so very full, he also liked the idea of Odin being at the business end of Niles' dick. 

"Odin, get on your hands and knees," Leo said breathlessly, though it carried the same lazy confidence he had affected at the beginning of this encounter.

His eyes practically glittered as Odin scrambled to obey, suddenly aching and wanting, missing the rough contact. _Anything for Leo_ , anything to see him look at him again like that-- and he wondered if he had fallen under the same spell that had his prince so enraptured, though he knew that Niles was no magic user. 

And Leo would give Niles anything he wanted-- he knew that much. The prince, still tipsy and riding a euphoric high, didn't even wait for Niles to get into position before he had Odin's cheeks cupped in his hands, the head of his cock pressed softly to his bemused retainer's parted lips. He paused to wonder where the rope from before had gone, but not for long. 

It took focus not to choke, especially when he felt Niles' slick fingers press inside of him, replaced with his dick several moments that went by frighteningly fast later. He struggled to look up, watching that near maniac glee on Leo's face as he slowly slid between his retainer's willing lips. The sloppy noises just seemed to spur him on harder. 

Niles' hands gripped Odin's hips before snapping his own forward with bruising force. It was the only time he'd lost focus on their leige's dick, and the resulting whimpers and near sobs only fueled Niles more. Leo brushed at involuntary tears on Odin's cheeks, and he couldn't help but think he was incredibly sexy when he was such a mess: no fancy words or over-the-top posturing could save him from the kind of loss of dignity that a good, rough fuck could offer. 

"You look so pretty Odin, you're such a good boy," Leo crooned softly. His rhythm getting more and more staccato and-- suddenly he pulled back with a hiss, eyes screwed shut. 

Odin watched Leo's dusky rose cock twitch, a bead of thick precum rolling down the shaft-- but he seemed to have stopped himself right on the edge. _What incredible will, what stunning fortitude--_

"Niles, hold him." The rope that Odin had lost track of came back into view as Niles pulled Odin back against him. Leo looped it around Odin's throat, handing the makeshift leash to Niles even as he positioned himself to slide down onto Odin's cock.

Niles wrapped the silken cord in his fist, pulling enough to restrict Odin's breathing-- just enough to be threatening. 

"Beg me for it and I'll let you cum inside of me," Leo added, and then rolled his hips down, settling himself onto Odin's neglected erection.

"G-Gods, Leo-- Lor-Lord Leo, Please, Oh, please," Leo thought it was almost too easy to manipulate him to his needs-- but that was what made him so lovely. 

This was, in his mind, a sacrament. It was everything that Leo wanted and hungered for, and as Niles nipped at Odin's ear, forcing him to keep his back arched so that Leo could do as he liked with him, 

"Fuck him harder Niles, I want to feel it." Leo continued, a wicked, breathless laugh on his lips. 

"As you wish Lord Leo," Niles hummed in response, nearly sing-song as he snapped his hips upward with sudden and wild thrusts. 

Odin bounced up against the full curve of Leo's ass, unable to stop himself from gripping it. Another elated giggle came from the prince and he leaned back into Niles in search of Oxygen with a string of curses. 

"M'so close, oh gods-- Leo, please, can't--" Odin whimpered hoarsely. 

"Fine, but you're going to suck me off until I finish." He responded with a soft sigh and another low moan. 

Odin felt Niles shift, looking for the perfect angle inside of him, but it was already too late to stop his orgasm if he had wanted to. Odin's breath hitched and turned into a low groan as he came in several long spurts. Leo pointedly let him ride it out inside of him, and then pulled back, muscles still tight. 

"Lord Leo, may I?" Niles muttered his question, and Leo nodded, stopping to kiss him open-mouthed and sloppy. 

They shifted, leaving Odin boneless and shivering. 

When Odin came to his senses, Leo was in Niles' lap, his legs spread wide enough that he could see his own cum dripping out of the prince with every lazy thrust from the other man, and Leo was beckoning him forward. 

Odin did as he had been commanded, dropping down onto his hands and knees as Niles fucked Leo just as viciously and took him back into his mouth. 

"I've been holding off for so long already-- ah, Niles are you close?" Leo asked, reaching back to pass his fingers through the archer's snowy curls 

"Yes milord," He answered, breathless and strained. Odin's only regret was that he couldn't see Niles' face when it happened, but he felt the tremors in his thighs. He bobbed his head and rolled his tongue against the underside of Leo's cock with more fervor, and shuddered at the keening sound he was rewarded with-- and the warm, bitter-salt taste of cum on his tongue. He struggled to swallow it all, built up from the edging, and pulled back to catch his breath. 

Odin was partially prepared to be run off at that point, but Leo reached out and pulled him closer by the rope around his neck-- and he really was a sacrifice here, wasn't he? They were all beholden to forces outside of their control, but he could pledge his immortal soul to only one god, here at the dark altar of Leo's porcelain skin and Niles' wicked eye staring at him with a sated kind of interest. 

"So, same time next week?" Odin managed, trying to break the silence that he perceived as awkward. 

"Odin if you can't keep your mouth shut, there's going to be a lot more cock in it." Niles sniped lazily, but was flashing him a nearly serene smile as Leo slowly disembarked from his place on the archer's lap. 

Odin stared as their mingled essence dripped from Leo's thighs as he stretched languidly like a cat. Gods, spare him-- 

Leo himself seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and grinned wickedly as he fell back into the pillows, reaching out to run his fingertips along the angular, arguably boney curve of Odin's hip. 

"Any time, really." 

"Milord he's going to think that this is a common initiation." Niles laughed.

"It's a good thing you're my only retainers. How better to show my trust in you?" Leo asked, flushing. 

"Is... Is this for real? Not just a one-time thing?" Odin asked again, and Leo gave him an apologetic look. He sat up to caress his cheek and run his fingers through his hair.

"No tricks. No more demands. You have given me everything, and I will give it in return. Let's be done with it." He said. 

Odin watched his expression for a moment and then gave a nod, understanding his intent. 

"We have the most important thing in common," Niles spoke up again. "And that is that we both would and will do anything for Lord Leo. I can love any man with that agenda." He mused.

Odin let Leo pull him into his arms, and then Niles curled around them both. For the first time since he had been pulled from his own shattered world, he fell asleep feeling loved and perhaps more importantly-- wanted.


End file.
